How We all Relate Collection
by lezonne
Summary: For the 'connect the characters challenge'. Different pairing each chapter. Always complete since each chapter is a stand alone story.
1. Godric and Rowena

Written for the _Connect the Characters Challenge _#1, the _Monopoly Game Challenge _and the _Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge _part 6 #1.

_The 'How We All Relate' Collection:_

_Stealing Kisses_

Godric was going on a special adventure, one that he had to prepare himself for. He was going to venture into Rowena's room to steal a book.

Steal was probably the wrong word. He was just going to borrow a book. But Rowena was very protective of her books, and he doubted that she would let him just use one. She'd probably lose her head first.

He just wanted to work on _Hogwarts: A History_ a little bit. Someday people would really appreciate knowing what went into the making of this school.

Getting into her room was easy enough, as he had been there many times. He almost had his fingers around the manuscript when someone cleared their throat behind him.

"And I suppose you thought you might get out of here with that?" Turning slowly, he spotted a rather peeved looking Rowena watching him closely, arms crossed.

"I thought I would just borrow it and add to it a little," he replied sheepishly, shrugging. "Is that so bad."

She stepped forward towards him, finally pausing just in front of him as she set her hands on his chest. "And… what exactly do I get for letting you take my manuscript Godric?"

"It's not yours, it's everyone's."

"True, but I did create it, and I add to it the most. So… what are you willing to trade me?"

He grinned, knowing exactly what she was hinting after. Ducking his head he bent and kissed her, lips pressed firmly to hers. He even went as far as to pull her body against hers, deepening the actual. She actually moaned slightly against his touch.

When he released her, he was grinning from ear to ear. "Good enough?"

"For now," she teased, patting the book. "Try to bring it back by tomorrow. I intended to add some to it myself."

"And if I don't?" he teased, suggestively looking at her. She winked.

"Well, you're just going to have to find out what happens if you don't," she muttered, stepping past him. "See you later Godric."

"Goodbye Rowena," he replied, leaving the room. Going into her room was always an adventure. He usually ended up with some sweet kisses and touches in return for borrowing something.

And he was perfectly fine making that trade. Just fine indeed.


	2. Rowena and Salazar

_Connect the Character's #2 _and the_ Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge _part 6 #2.

_The 'How We All Relate' Collection:_

_Attraction_

I think Salazar is incredibly attractive. Is that weird? Considering that we might have to remove him from the school because of his racist ways, it probably is. But I can't help myself. He's just so good looking!

He plays on a darker side of life that I would never venture to. While I was busy making my diadem he lurked in the shadows, constantly trying to see what I had up my sleeve. But I won't share my secret until its complete. Each one of us will leave behind an artifact with substantial magical properties. It's also up to each of us to make sure out procession are secured away in places inside the school where evil cannot reach them. We can only hope that this is possible.

Maybe evil will someday find them, but that could take centuries. Hopefully by the time evil does find them, if evil finds them at all, there will be a good side able to take back the artifacts. I wouldn't want my diadem cursed with dark magic.

For right now though, my mind is elsewhere. I'm sneaking off to see Salazar, and no one even knows. I don't quite know what I intend to have happen on my night away with him, but at the very least I would like to get inside that head of his.

For now though, I'll settle with getting inside his room. I know that he eyes me sometimes as I wander the castle, but I've never acted on my impulses. He's a rather impressive looking man, and I wouldn't mind finding out what hides under his long green robes.

Knocking on his door, I tap my foot. Tonight I'm rather impatient and antsy. So maybe I do know what I want once the door closes. It's just a matter of making him see things my way.

The door opens, and he arches an eyebrow at me. I send him a seductive smile. "May I help you Rowena?"

"I was wondering if I might see your spell book?" I ask, eyeing him up and down. He doesn't miss my suggestive hints, and I don't miss the way his eyes darken.

"And why do you need it?" he questions, his voice tighter than before.

"Oh, you know… I just thought I might try something new."

"I think you should come in," he says, placing a hand on my back. I grin, letting him lead me inside. But once the door closes, he isn't a composed gentleman anymore. He's very much a seductive snake.

I knew Salazar would be fun.


	3. Salazar and Helena

Written for the _Connect the Characters Challenge _#3, the _Christmas Calendar Challenge _#2 Santa and the _Rivalry Boot Camp _prompt #43 (simple).

Like Santa

* * *

I always thought Rowena was pretty. She had a strong, intelligent head on her shoulders, the body of a goddess, but the mouth of a sinner. She's certainly one interesting lady.

But then I met her daughter Helena, whom no one knows the father of, and I realized Rowena was nothing compared to her younger self, her daughter. Now there's a lady that can really rile you up. She likes to get on my last nerve.

For one thing, she has this on-going flirtation with half the world. Like mother like daughter I suppose, but what's worse is she's in this open-ended relationship with someone called the Barron. Now there's a situation I'll never understand.

I think the worst thing she's ever done though was yesterday, when she decided that a combination of me and Godric would create the mythical form of some bloke named Santa. What's worse- he's fat. The child's just trying to embarrass me.

"I'm just saying," she mused, relaxing in a chair just the other day. "Mother thinks that there's some sort of truth to this Santa Claus rubbish that's sweeping the world. I don't know how something like that started so early on in life, but people are telling little musings of this fellow Santa. She thinks it's humorous but I think its rubbish. Then again, it's probably a wizards fault that the non-magic folk have discovered something like that anyway."

"But he's not real," I say, staring down at her. "He's just a myth."

"Yeah well, in their world we're just myths too. Honestly, you would think that people would learn to expect the unexpected by now!" She straightened out, leaning towards me. I eye her suspiciously. "I still think that you and Godric combined make the ideal image of what a Santa would look like."

"We aren't even fat," I remark, arms crossed over my chest. "We look nothing like a Santa would."

"Sure you do," she replied, eyeing me. "You're beard, Godric's jolliness, your power and his size combined would make a pretty good Santa. We can ignore the fact that neither of you have white hair."

"Godric isn't fat either," I groan, shaking my head. "You're just making these things up as you go, aren't you?"

"Perhaps," she replied with a shrug. "It's simple to see really, but you're taking this as an insult instead of a compliment."

"_That _was supposed to be a compliment?"

"It could be," she purred, winking in my direction. Ah, Helena's just as bad as her mother when it comes to flirtation. "I did just decide to create a mythical person after you."

"Half after me," I remind. "He's half modeled after Godric."

She grins, slinking towards me. I hate when she does that. Leaning up on her toes, one hand pressed to my chest, she whispers into my ear, "But I modeled the best parts after you."

Pulling back she gives me a wink before skipping off, a book tucked under her arm. She's so much like her mother it isn't even funny. I turn and watch her go, cursing myself for enjoying her closeness. Helena didn't mean a bit of that, and she certainly isn't interested in me. She hardly knows what she wants out of life.

Oh well… a bloke can dream at least… right?


	4. Helena and Bloody Barron

Written for the _Connect the Characters Challenge _#4, the _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Competition _year 1 (History of Magic, prompts week, boyfriend and), the _Unrequited Love Challenge _(easy) and the _Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp _prompt #19 (gifts).

* * *

Broken Love

"You really hold a grudge," the Barron said, trailing his love around the castle. How long had they been dead, wandering around like they had something to do with their time? In reality, they were playing a game of cat and mouse, constantly switching positions.

"You're insufferable," Helena snapped, refusing to look at him as the passed through the halls.  
"Honestly, you thought it was okay to bring that up after all this time?"

"I thought maybe we could bury the past," he admitted. "But obviously, I was wrong. You're still angry."

"You _killed _me! We were supposed to end up together and you switched things around by offing me!"

"Well, when you put it like that-"

"It makes it worse!"

The Barron cringed. "I'm sorry Helena, I really am. It was a stupid choice on my part. I should not have acted so rashly all of those years ago."

"Don't you think it's a little late to start acting like a compassionate boyfriend Barron- to act like a lover? Far too many weeks, months and years have passed to reverse the hands of time and take back what happened. Now, it's ancient history."

"But is it? Helena, you're still holding a grudge."

"Wouldn't you!? You took my life away- of course I'm holding a grudge! Whatever we could've had Barron, it's gone. You've tried to give me so many gifts over the years, to right the wrong, but it just can't be done. I might have loved you once, but it will never happen again. I simply can't forget everything that's happened."

"Helena, did it ever occur to you that I'm sorry? Did that thought ever pass through your mind?"

She shook her head, her back still to him. "More times than you can imagine. But it's over, Barron. Our relationship is dead, just like us. You're going to have to learn to accept that."

He watched her walk away, rooted in his place. Finally, after all those years, she spoke the truth, what was really on her mind. She didn't want to be with him because he hurt her, and now she could never trust him. Hell, he killed her.

The Barron looked skyward, defeated. He had no idea how he would ever fix this issue. He just couldn't stand the idea of losing Helena permanently.

He just loved her so much…


	5. Bloody Barron and Hermione

_Connect the Character's #_5, the _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Competition_ for Charms (prompts method, understanding, problem, power, love) and the _Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp _prompt #47 (winter).

The Charmer

"There are such things as love charms you know," he says to me, watching me as we sit together. He always likes to turn the conversation to topics like this, and I've never quite understood why. Whatever the fascination is, I don't quite follow.

"But potions are that much stronger," I reply, nodding. "Yes, I'm aware. Charms are only used for a few moments or minutes. They are not long term things."

"Right you are Hermione," he says, studying me. "You truly are very bright."

"Is there a reason you came to see me today?" I ask, folding my arms. The Barron only comes to see me on occasion, and usually it's never anything good.

"Your method of understanding seems to clouded today Miss Hermione. Why do I usually come to see you, when I am but a ghost?"

A frown tugs at my lips. "To make Helena jealous. You should try something different. I don't appreciate this you know."

"But I appreciate you," he cooed, reaching out to ghost a hand over mine. I pull away and he sighs. "Why do you make this so difficult Hermione? It's not like anything can honestly happen between the two of us. But I can desire you."

"I'm with Ron," I snap, standing. "I've told you this many times before. Now you love Helena, but you only lust after me because you caught me in a rather uncomfortable situation in the ladies baths one time. It's not even within your power for you to be with me. You're a ghost, and I'm very much alive. Things don't work like that."

"But they could."

"They _won't_," I snap, shaking my head. "Now, I know I'm better than most at charms, but there's nothing you can do to convince me to use a love charm on myself. First off it's against school policy, and second I smiley don't want to. I know where things would go, and I'm sorry but I don't feel that way about you. Please, can't we just drop this?"

He sighs. "Hermione darling, I came to you because I knew out of everyone, you could help my cause. You could make it a possibility. My problem isn't that I am not loyal to Helena, but that she no longer wishes to be with me."

"And that surprises you? You killed her!"

"And I've regretted my decision for more days than you've been alive. Everyday feels like an eternal winter, knowing that she hates me so. Don't you ever wish to make someone see the true you, despite all your flaws?"

My thoughts drift to Ron, who loves me for me, despite my strange habits and my love for books. I sigh. "I won't use the charm to put it on myself or on Helena, Barron. You lust after me and you love her. Being with me is irrelevant, it's impossible, but to be with her is possible. You just need to redeem yourself."

"And how do you propose I do that?"

I shrug, stepping away. "You're a cunning creature Barron. You almost had me convinced to give in and help you. But I just can't do that. Trust me, you'll figure it out."


	6. Hermione and Ginny

_Connect the Character's #_6, the _Pairing Diversity Boot Camp_ prompt #11 (fire) and the _Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp _prompt #31 (ribbon).

Warnings: This is a femmeslash piece, so if you're not into that don't read it and then complain. Also, the rating for this one is '**T**', so read with caution.

* * *

Better Clothes

"I swear Ginny, your brother is insufferable sometimes!"

"I know, sometimes Harry isn't much better. Man, boys can be such a pain."

"Yeah." She sighed, twirling her brunette hair around her finger. After a double-date plummeted down the toilet the two girls decided it was time to open Ginny's emergency alcohol bottle. Honestly they had never had a reason to open the bottle before since the war ended.

"Harry tells me I'm needy all the time," Ginny moans, braiding her hair. In the privacy of Hermione's Head Girl room they could complain all they wanted. "But he's needy too! I think they just fed off each other tonight. Usually neither of them is that awful."

"Agreed. Even Seamus thought they were being a bit obnoxious. Maybe he was right though when he told us earlier that they had a few shots at the party. I mean, he's not the most believable person but this time maybe he was telling the truth."

"I think they had more than a few shots," Ginny scowled, turning to her friend. She crossed her arms over her chest, drawing attention there are the loose, low cut purple tank top sank down. Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"You're sleepwear is kind of revealing Ginny. It's winter you know."

She looked down at herself, eyebrows drawing together. "There's nothing wrong with my attire."

"I know… it just shows off more than I'm comfortable with."

The ginger chuckled at that, standing. She walked over to Hermione, eyeing her once. The brunette felt her cheeks redden at her friends critical observation.

"You're just uptight sometimes dear. What you need to do is let down your hair and appreciate your body more. There's nothing wrong with flaunting what you have, just a little bit."

"Ginny-"

The redhead had pulled her hair out of her hair ribbon before Hermione could finish her sentence and was already unbuttoning her blouse. "Come on then, I know you have some nice shirts somewhere. Put one on."

"To sleep in? Ginny, I spend my time alone in here you know-"

"That's just because my brother made you angry," she reminded, tossing the hairband to the side. "And he's good at riling you up. Who knows, maybe he'll come up to apologize and find you in something unexpected."

"I don't think Ron's really the type to apologize."

"There's a first time for everything," she giggled pulling her friends blouse off. They paused then, the pair staring at one another and how very close Ginny's hands were to Hermione's bosom.

They both blushed. Looking away uncertainly. For some unknown reason the brunette found she enjoyed having her friend so very close.

"I didn't mean to make it uncomfortable," the redhead admitted, blushing deeper. "I got excited to get you into something new- I didn't notice how close we were. I'm terribly sorry."

"That's okay," Hermione replied, surprised how open she was to letting the younger girl undress her. "Really, it is. No big deal."

"Okay, if you say so. I better go before something happens though… just in case Hermione."

"In case of what Gin?"

"Never mind," she said quickly, turning her back to her friend. "I just need to go. See you tomorrow Hermione."

She watched from her bed as the redhead left, no true explanation to her sudden departure. But once they were apart, neither girl could deny the fire burning in their bellies. It was like something had been awoken, something they never even knew existed inside of them.


	7. Ginny and Bane

Written for the _Connect the Character's Challenge, _the _Favorite Era Boot Camp _prompt #27 (mythical) and the _Jigsaw Puzzle Challenge _#86 (Bane).

* * *

Creeping around Trees

To be honest, I'm completely frightened. I know he's out there creeping among the trees, looking for me while I hide. Just as my brother, Harry and Hermione described him, he's a profoundly awful creature. How anyone, even those of his own kind, can tolerate him escapes me.

I didn't mean to happen by him. See I had an argument with Harry days ago and ran off into the Forbidden Forest, hoping to be able to escape my problems for a bit. I was quite upset and didn't realize how far into the forest I had stumble, until he found me.

His name is Bane, and he hates humans in general. When he happened by me my guard was down, and I thought for certain that he would trample me to death with his hooves. But instead, he stepped back and stared at me for a long time, large angry eyes drinking me up.

It was almost worse than being trampled to death. And then he turned and left, just as he did before. He said nothing to me, and instead took his leave as quickly as possible. From the stories my friends told me of Bane, I expected to have to fight for my life.

He didn't even touch me, and I was drawn into the strangeness of the situation. When I told Hermione about it, she almost didn't believe me. Given his background, it was almost too surreal.

Maybe I did come to find him on purpose after all. See I've always been sort of fascinated with centaurs. Not all of them are as angry with the human race as Bane is, and I find it peculiar that this mythical being didn't lay a hand on me when I know that deep inside he probably wanted to strangle me to death. So I come out each night, searching for him. I want to know exactly what's going on in his mind.

My stupidity might cost me my life, but I am very near Hogwarts at this time. He found me, chased me through the woods. Only a few well-aimed hexes kept him from catching me. And now that I'm finally getting that moment of confrontation that I've wanted with him, I'm scared stiff. This time, he might just go for the kill.

I really should've worn a less vibrant colored shirt than this hideous orange thing. Not only does it clash with my hair, but it was Ron's sad attempt at a birthday present. I'm hoping Hermione goes with the next time that he tries to buy me something strange.

"I know you're there," he says, his voice startling me. Even after all of these days, he has never once spoken. "You should not come out here, not when I'm prowling around. It is a very dangerous place for someone such as yourself to be."

"I'm fine," I snap, unable to keep the reaction inside. Great, now he'll find me for sure. "I don't know what you want Bane, but my friends have told me many stories about you. I'm quite interested to know why you never killed me that first night, when I was so easy and vulnerable."

There, that wasn't so bad. I let the cat out of the bag early on so… maybe things can progress. For many minutes though, he has nothing to say to me. And then eventually, his deep voice pierces the air once more.

"You're quite determined for a human girl."

"We humans are quite good at being determined," I mutter. "We're stubborn, just like you."

"Centaurs are stubborn. Perhaps you should read up on what you're perusing before you go tampering around in the dark, young Ginny."

I freeze, the air seemingly leaving my lungs. How the hell does he know my name? Centaur's are smart, but they don't read minds!

"The necklace you wore your first night out here had your name written on it. You humans carry around such trivial things. I assume it's from a boyfriend… one trying to be sweet to you."

I gulp maybe a little too loudly. "You're very observant I see."

"I've had lots of time to see you. Go now, Ginny Weasley. Do not come back to this land alone. Next time our paths cross, I will not allow you to go off so easily."

"But-"

"Go, _now_. Run, my young redhead. I am not the patient type."

Part of me wonders if he's just giving me a false sense of hope, but my feet are carrying me before I can help myself and I'm off, bolting away until Hogwarts is in view once more. After clearing the forest I collapse in the grass, knees hitting the dewy mess as I try to catch my breath. Above me the moon shines overhead.

My friends were right, he is not a charming character at all. He's a bit cruel, and he's far too good at making me shiver. I keep glancing over my shoulders, looking to see if he's crept up behind me, even though I'm sitting on Hogwarts grounds, the entranceway in view.

One things for sure though- I will be going back into the forest to pursue him. Tonight he might have gotten under my skin, but tomorrow will be a whole new day.

Bane is a menace, but he's someone I can handle. And I can certainly handle confronting him.


	8. Bane and Luna

Written for the _Connect the Character's Challenge_ and the _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Competition_ year 1 for Art (prompts stinky, snow, boots, Viking, faerie).

* * *

Whimsical

She's a little bit like a faerie, a crazy one parading around in the snow in a thick dress and short boots. It's frigid, and she'll surely be sick by the time she goes inside.

I've seen her from time to time, when I get especially brave and draw near the school of Hogwarts. She's outside more than many, pale blonde hair left loose and wild, pale skin sparkling in the sunlight and glowing in the moonlight. I usually hate humans, but not this one. There's something about her that draws me in.

Maybe it's that she loves the outdoors so much, or perhaps because she is so open minded. She doesn't shut out ideas just because they are not her own.

She slips out on the grass, falls and hits the snow. Instead of looking upset, she laughs and makes a snow angel. The soles of her shoes are dirty, and since she is a human I'm sure they are very stinky too. That doesn't deter my staring.

Her name is Luna, and she knows I am here. We've spoken a few rare times. And unlike so many others who have seen me before, she doesn't run at the sight of my face or the ring of my name. Luna is a very brave soul.

I am Bane, and she told me once upon a time that my face resembles a Viking. I'm not entirely sure what that even is. But I do know that I journey far too close to the school on days like this when I think that she's out. I'm always coming around, watching the whimsical girl as she plays.

There's something different about her, something unique and amazing.

Something that I like.


	9. Luna and Regulus

Written for the _Connect the Character's Challenge_, the _All Year Long Competition _round 2 and the _Monopoly Game Challenge. _

**Warnings **of mentioned torture, one-sided romance and some hints of non-consensual.

* * *

Reminder

You stalk into the room, a picture of indignity and evil. Your eyes scout me out immediately, like a moth drawn to a flame. You never miss a beat as you march towards me, a smile curling across your lips.

This isn't the type of romance that a person should have. It's evil, dark, and full of pain. While you respect my boundaries in a certain way, waiting for me to come around, I know inside myself that I will never see you as more than a monster. You've proven that part of yourself time and again.

This is a romance laced with evil, a one-sided love that can never be returned. I eye the door as you step closer and brush my cheek, ink-stained fingers touching my pale skin. I don't bother flinching away because that only ever seems to amuse you, and I don't want to do that.

You dip in and kiss my cheek, and little warning bells go off in my head. A flag goes up, signaling that this isn't right. Sometimes you kiss me, and sometimes you don't. I don't see why you would ever even want to. I'm a traitor in your eyes, in the eyes of the people who now run the Ministry of Magic, where you keep me locked inside a dark room with limited light. It's like a cage of insufferable solitude, and I cannot explain how often I miss the outdoors.

You pretend to not notice when I inhale sharply as you bite the sensitive skin of my neck, causing me to nearly yelp. I know it's all just a game to you, something you're going to spin on its head in a moment. You'll push me away, an object that you only rarely toy with, and you'll be off again in our own dark little world, shutting the door to my freedom.

Maybe with a wand, there would be an escape from this hell.

And you, Regulus, stalk away with a smile on your face as you light your wand. You grin down at me, adding a healthy supply of light to this dank room. The smell of rose petals bothers my nose, but the scent is only there because you make me wear the odor. I myself would never ever wear something so girly, but you insist, and if it keeps you pleased and your body away then I will comply, if it only bides me some time.

Someday you will open the door and no one will be in this room, but it isn't today. Today, I'm still stuck.

The light illuminates the torn, tarnished flag on the wall behind you, a mockery of something that I once stood for. Dumbledore's army is gone, and the Order is long since dead. The flag only seeks to highlight the failures of a lost battle, and the sacrifices of many for a lost cause.

You turn away with a laugh, flicking my thigh as you go. I finally pull away, staring down at the eight scarred letters in my skin, a reminder of the torture you put me through. I trace the letters as you shut the door, my memories clear as day.

_Luna_ is the first word, clear and perfectly scribed on my skin. But it's the second that gets to me, that gets under my skin and messes with my mind. It's that second word that brings back the old memories, like the _Mudblood _scar Hermione has left behind on her skin as a reminder of her torture with Bellatrix.

_Mine. _


	10. Regulus and Kendra

Written for the _Connect the Character's Challenge_, the _Jigsaw Puzzle Challenge,_ the _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Competition_ for Advanced Arithmancyand the _Your Favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp _prompt #22 (scars).

**A/n:** Platonic.

* * *

Ghost

We all find things in life that scar us. For Regulus, it was discovering that the shimmery maiden who haunted his dreams was actually the mother of a man that he hated.

Don't mistake this for romance- he didn't think there was anything to fall for regarding someone dead. He knew that she was out of his reach, and never thought twice of getting to know her on a personal level. But discovering what her secrets were was something that truly did interest him.

Some might ask how he even knew such a maiden existed when he couldn't see her. The answer was simple- he heard her voice. She liked to hum, something that should bother him but didn't.

Regulus spotted the maiden one day while attempting to put on his shoes. He'd witnessed ghosts before, and noticed her out of the corner of his eye, like she had been watching him. Following the starlight and the dim light of his wand- as he planned to venture out past curfew that night anyway- he followed her quietly through the halls of Hogwarts until she finally stopped.

But it wasn't Regulus who spoke first.

"You're straying far from your house common room," she said, eyeing him. He stepped a bit further out from behind the corner, eyeing the beautiful woman in front of him. Indeed, she was truly lovely. "You have classes to tend to in the morning. Perhaps venturing out isn't in your best interest."

He frowned at her, crossing his arms tightly. "A ghost is going to lecture me on my morals? I don't need any advice from you, lady?"

She arched an eyebrow, mirroring a familiar figure within the walls of Hogwarts. Regulus did a double-take to make sure he wasn't just seeing things.

"You're a lonely fellow, aren't you?" she continued, picking on him. As a sixth year he was more than familiar with skeptisicm, and took her words head on.

"You're not going to deter me from venturing where I please. I am a student here, unlike you. You aren't even one of the regular ghosts."

"I've only come to visit," she sighed, looking off into the distance. "Sometimes I need to visit a fellow here."

"Lovers or something? You seem a bit ancient- if you don't mind me saying so."

She chuckled, shaking her head down at the boy. "No- it's more of a friendship these days. Our relationship will never ever be a romantic one, but it's a relationship none the less. It's more of a mother-son type of thing."

"I see."

She arched an eyebrow at him once again. "You truly are curious."

"And you don't belong here. Why have you been hanging around so long if you only stopped by?"

The woman shrugged. "I am dead. I have all the time in the world to wander about taking my time. And it's nice to revisit this place. It's been a long time since I've entered Hogwarts."

"You were a student here?"

"Once upon a time, a very long time ago."

He opened his mouth to ask another question, and shut it instead. She could be visiting anyone and he was speaking with her. What if this so-called ghost was actually friends with a teacher? Then he'd just get in trouble for being caught out past curfew.

And he always got caught out past curfew. He'd get an infinite amount of detentions if he was caught again. Deciding it was time to sneak away from her, he turned and tried to leave.

"Be careful tonight," she mused, tapping her fingers against the wall. "One can never predict what might happen."

Despite himself, the cable of curiosity switched on once again in his brain, and he couldn't resist turning around to stare at her.

"Who are you exactly?"

She grinned then, fading into the wall even as she spoke. "Kendra Dumbledore my dear. I've come to take a peek in on my son. Oh, but do keep your voice down. I try to make sure he doesn't know that I am here."

He watched her disappear, his face going white. There were stories about what happened to Kendra Dumbledore, and he very well knew whose mother she was. But he thought she was long gone. What was she doing back in Hogwarts?

Regulus returned to his room without going out to cause havoc that night. He knew who the mystery woman was in the back of his mind, but he never expected to figure out who she was this way. He always thought it would be something he well… actually, he had never given it much thought at all.

Her words replayed in his head all night long, even as he slipped beneath the covers. After all, Kendra Dumbledore did die rather unexpectedly.

And she was right. You could never really predict what was going to happen next.


End file.
